HIS PAINLESS
by Wondergrave
Summary: "Cinta itu buta, aku tau." Karena hanya dengan memandangmu saja sudah membuatku tak bisa berpikir lagi, tapi aku menyesal... maka izinkan aku menebus kesalahanku, Hinata. SasuHina/ rated M for little psycho / Typo, DLDR, don't ask Lemon. / Temporary cover, will be change later!


**HIS PAINLESS**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasuhina always slight gaahina**

 **Rated : M for psycho reason**

 **Nb : banyak banget pe-er buat fanfic, eehh muncul lagi ide, wkwkwkwkwk…. Readers sekalian, kali ini wonder mau buat ff agak agak psikopat, memang sih gak terlalu psiko banget, tapi adalah adegan psiko,,, dikit lho Cuma dikit :/ Semoga ff ini menghibur sodara sodara sekalian :****

Wondergrave proudly present :

 _Hey…. Kau gadis bermaskerkan emas_

 _Aku disini, aku disini, aku disini untuk menemanimu_

 _Maafkan aku,_

 _Aku tidak pernah tau_

 _Aku tidak pernah tau bahwa dirimu terus memakai masker yang kuberikan_

 _Kumohon hentikan, kau bukanlah dirimu_

 _Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Langit di konoha sepertinya sangat tidak bersahabat hari ini, terlihat dari kelamnya awan yang sedari tadi ingin mengeluarkan kandungan air berkat kondensasi yang tak sanggup ia tahan lagi, ditambah gemuruhnya petir yang saling menyambar dan menyapa satu sama lain tanpa mempedulikan sehangat apa sapaan mereka.

 _Andai hari itu, kita tidak bertemu_

 _Bolehkah aku berharap?_

Kaki kecil nan mungil beralaskan sepatu pantofel terus berusaha untuk mencari tempat yang mungkin bisa menjadi perlindungannya. Berkali-kali ia membolak-balikkan badannya seperti setrika yang sangat giat melakukan pekerjaannya.

Oh tidak, langit sepertinya memang marah kepadanya, dengan sangat terpaksa iapun meneduhkan dirinya kesebuah gedung sekolah yang tak jauh dari posisinya. Pipi meronanya memucat seketika merasakan dinginnya butiran hujan yang mendarat mulus di pipinya. Ia rogoh tas selempang bergantungan huruf yang melambangkan namanya. Lama ia merogoh hingga akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, sebuah handphone mungil bewarna ungu muda.

"Moshi…moshi…. Okaa-san, aku terjebak hujan."

Kepulan asap keluar dari bibir mungilnya seketika sepatah dua kata ia katakan. Kepalanya celingak celinguk berusaha mencari keberadaan orang yang mungkin sedang terbawa oleh sialnya cuaca hari ini juga, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tersenyum lembut seketika membalikkan badannya.

"Tidak apa okaa-san, aku akan menghabiskan waktuku lebih banyak untuk menelusuri sekolah baruku ini."

Dan handphone mini itu pun kembali ia taruh di tas selempangnya seraya berjalan untuk memasuki gedung yang notabenenya disebut sebagai salah satu sekolah yang 'tak beken' di konoha ini. Ya…. Sebut saja Konoha High School. Oh tidak, sekolah elite 'tak beken' itu memang sangat membuat malu konoha, terutama karena kualitas muridnya yang semakin tahun belakangan ini semakin menurun, ditambah juga nama sekolah yang menggunakan 'nama' yang sama dengan Negara maju ini. Tak menutup kemungkinan sekolah ini terkenal karena ke 'tak beken' an-nya.

"Ini laboraturium kimia, belok kiri …. Hmm…. Kira-kira perpustakaannya bagaimana?" Kaki kecil itu terus menelusuri lorong sepi yang kini tak berpenghuni tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Tidak, bukan karena ia tak percaya makhluk gaib melainkan karena berbicara dan bersosialisasi dengan orang asing yang baru ia kenal itu lebih menyeramkan baginya.

Matanya menyipit seketika melihat palang bertuliskan perpustakaan terlihat tak jauh dari posisinya. Ruangan inilah yang sedari tadi ia cari. Walau Konoha High School tak beken, tapi alasan satu-satunya ingin melanjutkan sekolah disini adalah karena perpustakaan Konoha High School terkenal dengan kelengkapan buku dan fasilitasnya. Yahh… memang sedikit mubazir, karena murid-murid yang diketahui adalah murid tak unggul, namun apa salahnya kan?

Benar saja, perpustakaan ini begitu rapi, semua buku tersusun berdasarkan indeks nya, penghargaan bisa saja dijatuhkan kepada sang penjaga perpustakaan.

"Aku menyukai wangi ini….." ucap sang pemilik kaki mungil ini, langkah demi langkah kembali ia ambil, tanpa mengetahui akan kejamnya takdir yang akan mempermainkannya dimasa depan.

Ia usap sisi buku yang berada dilemari dan tak menemukan setitik debu pun. Satu hal keinginannya saat ini, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan sang penjaga perpustakaan. Ia ambil sebuah buku dari rak, lalu membolak baliknya pelan, sebelum mendengar sebuah rintihan sakit.

"Bagaimana? Apakah lebih menyenangkan huh—? Obat ini memang manjur bukan? Keh—ayo keluarkan semuanya, agar aku lebih bergairah."

"H-hentikan! A-aku masih merasakan sakit."

"Memang sakit diawal, tapi… kau akan merasakan nikmat diakhir karena kau akan terbiasa."

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku? H-hentikan sekarang! Aku mohon!"

"Bagus, kau memang mengasyikkan."

Bulu kuduk pemilik kaki mungil ini seketika meremang, dengan pelan ia mencoba mengembalikan buku yang berada ditangannya, tak ingin membuat masalah dihari pertamanya kelak. Sayang… karena kecerobohannya, ia berhasil menjatuhkan buku yang berada disisi rak tersebut sehingga menimbulkan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

Seketika suara-suara tersebut hilang, digantikan dengan derapan kaki, dengan tanpa menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya, sang pemilik kaki mungil itu berlari kencang untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Ia berlari tanpa tau arah, sehingga ia pun berhasil menerjang hujan yang turun dengan derasnya di halaman sekolah Konoha High School yang tampak sangat luas. Ia terdiam sejenak, berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya, bajunya basah kuyub karena salah mengambil arah tadi. Kulitnya kini kembali memucat, namun ia hiraukan karena lebih memilih masa depan yang menurutnya begitu berharga. Ia tak ingin bermasalah dengan siapapun.

Oh good, kau tidak akan bisa menghindari takdir yang tak bisa diubah seperti ini, sudah salahnya ketika memutuskan untuk berlama-lama di sekolah barunya ini. Mungkin ….

Tak ingin mengambil resiko yang lebih parah, ia memutuskan untuk kembali berteduh di salah satu gedung. Dingin kembali merayapi tubuhnya. Bajunya benar-benar basah kuyub.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara dingin tersebut berhasil membuatnya tersentak, sang pemilik akki mungil tersebut membalikkan badannya dan ia pun berhasil menemukan seseorang menakutkan yang memiliki rambut raven dan tatapan dingin, makhluk apakah ini? Pikirnya.

"G-gomen…." Suaranya bergetar, namun tak ditanggapi kecuali dengan mata yang masih membidik tajam kearahnya.

"Kau seharusnya tak berada disini…."

Ya, memang benar, sang pemilik kaki mungil ini seharusnya tak berada disini.

"A-aku, m-murid baru… a-aku hanya ingin menelusuri se-sekolah yang be-besar d-dan luas ini."

"Kelas satu heeh—?"

Satu anggukan berhasil membuat sang pemilik mata tajam terkekeh. "Aku senpaimu. Siapa namamu?"

"H-Hinata….. Hyuuga Hinata."

Sebuah seringai terlukis diwajah rupawan sang senpai, sehingga membuat si pemilik kaki kecil bernama Hinata tambah bergidik.

"Ikuti aku, Hinata." Lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Tak ada option, Hinata pun mengikuti sang senpai.

"S-senpai?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, ikuti saja."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika sang senpai membuka sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'OSIS' dipalangnya. Astaga….. Hinata benar-benar yakin, dirinya tidak akan tentram di Konoha High School ini.

Hinata merasa pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa oleh sang senpai, dan akhirnya ia pun berada diruangan organisasi ini. Ruangan yang cukup luas, dengan meja rapat, lalu terdapat sofa serta televisi. Tak absen, dispenser serta radio tape serta microphone yang terhubung keseluruh speaker sekolah. Memang lengkap sekali.

"Duduklah…" kembali memberi perintah, sebelum sang senpai berjalan kearah sebuah lemari, sedang Hinata hanya mengangguk dan pelan menuju sofa untuk duduk. Terdengar penghangat ruangan yang dihidupkan, Hinata membelalakkan matanya ketika merasakan sebuah kemeja yang mendarat dipunggungnya yang sudah bergetar. Jantungnya terasa ingin meledak begitu saja.

"Pakai, atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya."

Hinata menelan saliva yang tercekat ditenggorokannya, ia lirik sang senpai yang sedang duduk diatas meja yang bertuliskan label 'seito kaichou'.

'Apa dia ketua OSIS?' kalau begitu, Hinata benar-benar harus pindah sekolah.

"Kau tidak ingin memakainya? Atau kau ingin aku yang memakaikannya?" Hinata menggeleng pelan, lalu meraih kemeja yang tersangkut dipunggungnya. Ditatapnya lama kemeja tersebut, lalu kembali menatap kearah senpainya yang sedari tadi menatapnya intensif.

"A-apa, s-senpai…."

Sang senpai menunjuk kearah sudut, diikuti dengan tatapan Hinata, yang benar saja, disudut ruangan OSIS itu sudah terdapat sebuah papan tulis yang cukup menutupi seseorang untuk berganti baju. Hinata melangkah ragu lalu kemudian memilih untuk mengganti kemejanya dibanding mendapat masalah lebih jauh. Badan dan tinggi Hinata berhasil tertutupi oleh papan tulis itu, sang senpai hanya menatap datar papan tulis putih tersebut.

Tak butuh waktu lama Hinata untuk memakai kemeja tersebut, tampak sangat kebesaran dibadannya. Sang senpai menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya ketika melihat Hinata keluar dari persembunyiannya. Pipi Hinata sontak memerah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari sang senpai.

"Rasanya aku ingin meremasmu." Ucap sang senpai, Hinata hanya bisa menunduk sambil kemudian cepat menyambut tas selempangnya dan berlari menuju pintu OSIS untuk keluar, namun ia terlambat, satu-satunya pintu keluar tersebut telah ditahan oleh sang senpai dahulu.

"Mau pulang hee? Masih hujan, kau belum bisa pulang. Duduk."

Perintah lagi, tangan Hinata bergetar sambil bergesekan dengan pintu kayu tersebut, ia menurunkan tangannya kuat, sehingga menimbulkan suara deretan kuat yang terasa menyakitkan, mata sang senpai membelalak melihat Hinata berlalu begitu saja ke sofa. Hinata terdiam sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan lirih, dipeluknya tas selempang dengan kuat. Tanpa Hinata sadari mata sang senpai sedari tadi tidak pernah hilang dari dirinya.

—HIS PAINLESS—

Hinata tau, hari ini seharusnya ia pergi ke sekolah barunya mengingat MOS yang wajib diikuti oleh seluruh anak kelas X tak terkecuali dirinya sendiri. Tapi, karena badannya yang lumayan bisa dikatakan demam, ia memilih untuk menjadikan hal tersebut sebuah alasan bagus untuk membolos. Oh good….. ia menyesal telah mengelilingi sekolahnya kemarin. Bukan! Bukan karena kejadian di perpustakaan, melainkan karena pertemuannya dengan sang senpai yang ia yakini sebagai seitou kaichou. Dimana saja pun MOS dilaksanakan, pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari yang namanya OSIS. Yap benar sekali, organisasi itu sangat wajib di seantero Negara. Lucu memang….. Hinata membenci OSIS. Apa karena ia tak mampu? Hey, bagi Hinata menjadi seorang OSIS itu mudah.

Tak lama terdengar suara beling yang berserakan dilantai, membuat Hinata tersentak. Ia menatap pintu kamarnya. Kembali terdengar barang yang dilempar seenaknya saja, namun kini ditambah dengan suara lelaki yang menggelegar. Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu kemudian membukanya kembali. Dengan memberanikan diri, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya. Digenggamnya gagang pintu dengan ragu namun kemudian membukanya perlahan, sehingga ia bisa jelas melihat pemandangan dan juga suara kemarahan yang sama persis selalu memenuhi hari-harinya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan kepadamu, untuk tidak memanjakan dirinya?!" geram sang lelaki sambil kembali melemparkan vas bunga ke dinding sehingga membuat wanita yang didepannya menjerit ketakutan. Kilat mata amethyst lelaki itu bisa terlihat jelas, mukanya sudah memerah karena menahan emosi.

"Kau tau berapa mahal biaya sekolahnya? Cih, aku yakin kau tak tau, karena kau WANITA! Kau WANITA yang hanya bisa menghabiskan uang! Benar kata Hiashi, semua WANITA itu busuk! Matrek!" kini bukan barang lagi yang lelaki itu banting, melainkan badan wanita yang sudah berkepala tiga itu yang ia dorong hingga tersungkur.

Terdengar isakan yang semakin kuat, seiring dengan pukulan pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh lelaki yang umurnya lebih muda dibanding wanita itu.

"Oni….chan….." bisik Hinata lirih dibalik pintu, matanya menggelap tertutupi mutiara indah miliknya yang sebentar lagi turun. Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan, lalu kemudian berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidurnya, baru saja ingin membaringkan dirinya, suara derap kaki terdengar tegas menuju kekamarnya, dan pintupun terbuka, menampakkan sang onii-chan dengan kilat mata kemarahan yang masih sama. Suara kaki lain yang kini terdengar lebih halus dan terseok-seok terdengar. Hinata bisa menebak pasti itu adalah ibunya.

"Hentikan Neji! Adikmu sedang sakit!" jerit Hikari, namun jeritan itu tak digubris oleh Neji, ia malah menjambak rambut Hikari lalu kemudian mendorong Hikari keluar secara kasar. Setelah melakukan aksi tersebut, Neji pun mengunci kamar Hinata. Kini tinggal ia dan Hinata yang berada dikamar tersebut. Hinata masih terdiam diposisi yang sama diatas tempat tidurnya sambil menatap Neji yang semakin mendekat.

"Kau semakin cantik saja Hinata." Ucapnya sambil mengerling nakal. Ia usap puncak kepala Hinata pelan, lalu kemudian tangan nakalnya mulai merambat ke pundak Hinata. Ia usap pelan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya yang tegas ketelinga Hinata, ia membisikkan sesuatu dengan nada yang seduktif. Neji menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu kini merangkum kedua tangan Hinata dengan tangannya. Ia baringkan Hinata diatas tempat tidur, salah satu kakinya menyelinap diantara selangkangan Hinata sehingga membuat kaki Hinata agak terbuka lebar.

"Kau tau, aku telah melakukan kerja keras selama ini. Mencari uang, menggantikan tou-san yang sudah tua bangka. Sedangkan dirimu? Khikhikhikhikhi… kau dan Hikari sialan itu terus mengeruk uang yang kuhasilkan."

Mata Neji dengan liar mulai menelusuri setiap inci tubuh Hinata. "Wah…. Aku tidak tau, kalau adikku semakin sexy. Kau tau, milikku juga semakin menarik. Kau ingin melihatnya? Tidak masalah bagiku Hinata." Neji menatap Hinata dan Hinata menatap datar kearah Neji.

Satu-satunya yang Hinata rasakan sekarang adalah … ketakutan

Neji semakin mencengkeram kedua tangan Hinata, dan mulai melakukan hal jahannam yang ada diotaknya. Air mata Hinata keluar sedikit sehingga mengakibatkan Neji merasakan rasa asin dari ciuman bergairah sepihak yang ia lakukan. Suara ketukan pintu yang keras kembali terdengar dari pintu kamar Hinata. Neji menggeram, lalu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak seraya melihat tajam kearah pintu. Dengan tak ikhlas, Neji pun berjalan cepat kearah pintu dan membukanya, terlihat Hikari yang menangis sambil memohon. Ia memeluk kedua kaki Neji.

"Jangan mengkasari adikmu Neji, kasari saja aku, ibumu. Aku harus menebus semuanya kan? Bukankah itu yang selalu kau katakan kepadaku? Siksalah aku Neji, jangan siksa adikmu!" Neji menyeringai, ia menjambak rambut Hikari, lalu menyeretnya kasar sehingga kini Hinata tidak bisa melihat apa yang Neji lakukan kepada ibunya. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jeritan yang kembali terdengar ditelinganya. Ia tutup kedua matanya. Suara cambukan, suara barang yang dilempar, gelas bertemu dengan dinding yang kuat, dan yang terakhir adalah suara kenikmatan dan geraman dari Neji.

Satu harapan dari hati kecil Hinata, semoga ibunya tidak bernafas lagi. Apakah salah jika ia mengharapkan hal tersebut?

Hey, mati perlahan itu lebih menyakitkan.

—HIS PAINLESS—

Harus menjadi hari pertamanya sekolah. Hinata meyakinkan dirinya agar tak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Ya… setidaknya ia harus merasakan hidup yang sebenarnya diluar rumah. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Hinata sudah mengetahui dimana posisi kelasnya. Ia tak perlu bersosialisasi kepada orang disekitarnya. Wajah-wajah baru Konoha High School, tak jauh dari kata 'High society'. Dengan bermacam-macam pernak pernik yang mereka pakai dan juga bermacam-macam tas merk yang bersanding dipundak mereka. Hinata menatap tas selempangnya yang lusuh. Ia ingat tou-san nya membelikan tas ini saat ia meraih peringkat 1 Olympiade matematika se-smp di kota konoha, dan saat itulah terakhir kalinya sang ayah membelikannya hadiah. Hinata tau ia tak pantas berada di Konoha High School ini, mengingat keadaan ekonomi keluarganya yang berada dibawah standar. Tak apa, tak masalah kan? Tidak ada larangan bagi anak pintar dan cerdas sepertinya untuk mendapat beasiswa disekolah ini.

Kelas X-A+ adalah kelas terfavorit untuk anak X di Konoha High School, dan Hinata menjadi salah satu orang beruntung yang berada dikelas tersebut. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas tersebut, beberapa orang tampak tak memedulikan kehadiran Hinata, tetapi ada juga yang tampak penasaran sejenak. Hinata tak ambil pikir mengenai kehadiran 'teman' dalam hidupnya. Untuk apa bersosialisasi, individualisme lebih menarik. Hinata melirik beberapa tempat duduk yang ia yakini tak ada pemiliknya. Di sudut kelas. Tempat yang menarik. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju tempat itu sebelum orang lain mengambilnya.

Dari posisinya sekarang, Hinata bisa melihat semua seisi kelas. Matanya terpusat kepada seseorang berambut blonde dan berantakan yang sedari tadi melirik kearahnya. Lelaki bermata sapphire itu tersenyum kearah Hinata, dan hanya dibalas Hinata anggukan. Hinata menunduk dengan pipi yang merona, sehingga membuat lelaki bermata sapphire itu terkekeh pelan bersama kelompoknya. Hinata merasakan kehadiran seseorang dihadapannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapatkan lelaki berambut blonde itu tersenyum tiga jari kearahnya, Hangat…. Seperti matahari.

"Aku baru melihatmu, apa kau tidak hadir kemarin?" tanya-nya dengan semangat, Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus, sampai ketemu jam istirahat nanti." Ucap lelaki tersebut yang kemudian berlalu keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan kebingungan yang melanda Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa melongo dan menampilkan huruf 'O' dimulutnya. 'apa arti dari perkataan tersebut?'

Ternyata, mengambil posisi duduk paling belakang membuatnya tambah tak nyaman. Yang benar saja, semua guru selalu memanggilnya, dari jam pertama sampai jam menjelang istirahat. Entah apa yang membuat Hinata begitu menarik dimata guru. Menjelang jam istirahat, terdengar speaker yang menimbulkan suara gemerisik menginterupsi guru untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Ya, tentunya itu sebuah pengumuman.

" _Mohon maaf kepada guru yang sedang mengajar sebelumnya, untuk semua siswa dan siswi yang kami panggil harap menghadiri aula dengan memakai training sekolah saat jam istirahat."_

Satu persatu nama pun disebutkan, Hinata terdiam begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia mendesah pelan.

—HIS PAINLESS—

Aula telah dipenuhi oleh beberapa siswa kelas X yang tidak mengikuti MOS. Muka-muka polos sang kyouhai tampak ketakutan dan penuh kekhawatiran namun tidak termasuk muka rupawan Hinata. Ia masih tampak tenang.

"Cepat bentuk 5 barisan!" jerit salah seorang senpai sehingga membuat para kyohai menegang dan cepat mematuhi perintah. Hinata berjalan lunglai sambil mengambil barisan ke 5 paling sudut.

Senioritas

Setelah mendapat barisan dan mulai mendengar pengarahan, Hinata menelusuri wajah setiap senior. Lelaki berambut blonde yang berada dikelasnya tadi pagi tampak memberi pengarahan. Sialan! Pasti dia mata-mata, pikir Hinata. Para OSIS tampak tampan, cantik, dan berwibawa, Hinata akui itu. Mata Hinata kini memusat kepada seorang berambut raven yang sedang asyik bersandar didinding sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku. Tatapan dinginnya masih sama. Disampingnya terlihat wanita yang memiliki rambut pink sedang membawa sebuah map biru yang terbuat dari plastik yang berisikan beberapa kertas, ditangan wanita itu sendiri sudah ada sehelai kertas. Ia membacakan kertas tersebut kepada senpai berambut raven.

"Astaga, dihukum kencan sama senpai-senpai itupun aku rela…." Ucap seorang siswi dengan nada genit yang berada disamping Hinata, sehingga membuat Hinata kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah mereka.

"Siapa yang kau sukai?"

"Aku? Kalau kau tidak buta…. Aku ingin Sasuke-senpai saja."

"Dia memang tampan, tapi Naruto-senpai juga tampan. Eh… bukankah itu Sakura?"

"Aku dengar, Sakura seangkatan dengan kita….. hahh… level orang pintar."

"Cih, dia hanya ingin menggoda para senpai tampan, dasar ular." Salah satu dari wanita rumpi menangkap Hinata yang menatap kearah mereka. Hinata yang tertangkap basah langsung melengos. Memalukan sekali.

"Apa sudah jelas pengarahanku? Sekarang laksanakan!" semua kyouhai mulai bubar, terkecuali Hinata yang sedari tadi benar-benar tak menyimak apa kata-kata seniornya. Hinata ingin mengambil inisiatif menyusul yang lainnya, namun ia bingung… super super bingung harus mengikut kearah yang mana, mereka berlari kearah yang berbeda….. menyadari ada seorang kyouhai yang masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya, semua senior menyeringai, merasa mendapat sasaran empuk. Bulu kuduk Hinata meremang mendapatkan perhatian 'khusus' dari para senior.

"Hey! Bukankah kau si pendiam dari kelas X A+?" suara itu….. suara senpai berambut blonde….. ahh…. Namanya Naruto.

"Apa kau tak mendengar instruksiku? Huh—?" Naruto mendorong pelan dahi Hinata sehingga membuatnya agak terhuyung.

"Go-gomen ne senpai." Hinata menunduk dalam seraya merenungi kesalahannya.

"Push up 20 kali! Tak lebih tak kurang!" ujarnya keras. Hinata langsung mengambil posisi push up, ia pun mulai menghitung. Sedang sang senpai kembali memberi instruksi kepadanya. Senpai yang lainnya hanya memandangi mereka sambil terkekeh. Bagus Hinata, kau kembali mempermalukan dirimu.

"20….." tepat setelah Hinata menyebutkan angka tersebut, sebuah tendangan meluncur kebadannya sehingga iapun menggelinding walau tak jauh. Bukan! Bukan Naruto yang melakukannya, melainkan senpai yang lain.

"Kau lembek sekali, seperti tofu. Sekarang julukanmu adalah TOFURU! Kau tau apa artinya Naruto? Tofu yang busuk…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"Hentikan Deidara! Kembali ketempatmu!" perintah Naruto. Hinata meringis sambil kemudian beranjak.

"Kau sudah mendengar instruksiku bukan? Sekarang kerjakan!" Hinata pun segera berlari, menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3. Sembari ia baru melakukan instruksi, para kyouhai lain sudah menyelesaikan instruksi tersebut, Hinata pun menambah kecepatannya tanpa memedulikan betapa ngilu kakinya.

Ia pun kini sudah sampai di Aula. Tampak para senior dan kyouhai lain yang menunggu dirinya. Ia langsung melempar tas sembarang kearah tumpukan tas dan berlari untuk kembali kebarisan, namun salah seorang kyouhai mengganjal kakinya sehingga membuatnya tersungkur kedepan. Bau anyir tercium dari dirinya. Beberapa senpai mendekat, beberapa kyouhai berbisik. Naruto mendekat, begitu pula senpai berambut pinky bernama Sakura.

Dengan pundak yang bergetar, Hinata mendudukkan dirinya, ia bisa merasakan dirinya dikelilingi dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

'masa mudaku….' Lirih Hinata dalam hati, dan air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Pandangan Hinata masih memusat kearah tetesan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ada sesuatu yang berdesir didalam hatinya…

Merah pekat yang tampak begitu suci dimatanya… begitu menarik

Selanjutnya yang ia dengar hanya omelan Naruto kepada kyouhai yang jahil kepadanya, lalu juga ucapan khawatir dari Sakura yang berada disampingnya. Ia merasa dirinya dirangkul oleh Sakura. Tatapan Hinata masih sama, yakni menuju kearah lantai yang terdapat tetesan darah miliknya.

"Kau harus cepat diobati." Ucap Sakura sambil mengusap hidung Hinata yang berdarah. "Darahmu banyak sekali, kau tidak merasa pusing?" Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Tahanlah kapas ini, aku akan mengambilkanmu obat." Hinata menurut, ia memegangi kapas yang berada dihidungnya, ia tatap Sakura dari belakang. Wanita bersurai pink itu tampak lembut dan baik.

Sakura tersenyum mendapati Hinata yang menatap kearahnya. "Aku Haruno Sakura. Kita seumuran, hanya saja aku mendapat jatah akselerasi." Ia terkekeh menampakkan sederetan giginya yang rapi dan putih. Hinata tersenyum simpul sambil menerima obat yang Sakura sodorkan.

"Aku…. Hinata… Hyuuga" ucap Hinata pelan, dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura. "Salam kenal. Ah iya, aku ingin mewakili maaf dari Deidara senpai tadi. Orangnya memang kasar. Kau tak udah ambil hati ya." Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku pernah mendengar namamu disebut-sebut guru. Kau adalah murid yang pintar, mereka berencana memindahkanmu ke kelas dua." Berita baru….. Hinata terdiam lalu menatap Sakura penuh arti.

"Kemungkinan, kau akan sekelas denganku, Hinata-chan." Dan kini suffix –chan sudah ditambahkan Sakura dengan seenaknya saja. Ohh sekarang Hinata tau, mengapa dirinya sedari pelajaran pertama mendapat perhatian 'khusus' dari para gurunya.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi temanmu mendatang Hinata."

"Arigatou ne….." ujar Hinata. Sakura mengelus puncak kepala Hinata lalu kemudian melirik arlojinya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Sampai ketemu nanti." Dan Sakura pun berlalu meninggalkan Hinata di UKS. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Hinata mendengar langkah yang mendekat. Gordyn pun terkibas, menampakkan sosok lelaki berambut raven yang memiliki tatapan sedingin gunung alpen.

"Hai….." sapanya singkat, Hinata merasakan panas dipipinya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sang senpai menduduki bibir tempat tidur UKS dimana Hinata berada sehingga menimbulkan suara decitan kecil.

Hinata tidak berani sedikitpun mengambil pandang kearah Sasuke. Ia takut ditelan oleh black hole onyx milik pria itu.

"Apa kau takut kepadaku, Hinata?" Hinata menggeleng, lalu ia terkesiap merasakan pipinya dipegang oleh Sasuke. "Tatap aku…." Hinata menelan saliva yang tercekat ditenggorokannya, lalu perlahan melihat kearah Sasuke. Hinata terdiam, tentu saja. Jika itu kau pasti juga akan terdiam, mengapa? Karena Sasuke tersenyum hangat, lelaki stoic itu tersenyum kepadamu, senyum yang sangat jarang dilihat orang.

Hinata bisa merasakan benda yang basah dan lembut mendarat di dahinya yang tertutup poni. "Penawar rasa sakit." Dan setelah nya, Hinata hanya bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh dari tempatnya.

Deg….deg….deg… jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pipinya benar-benar memanas dan memerah. Lama Hinata melamun, hingga akhirnya ia mencium bau anyir yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia mengendus, berusaha mencari asal bau anyir tersebut, ia terkesiap begitu melihat tangannya yang berdarah. Ia terdiam, melihat darah yang masih asyik mengalir, berebutan keluar dari kulit mulusnya.

Kembali merasakan sesuatu yang berdesir dalam hatinya…..

Begitu menarik

—HIS PAINLESS—

Hinata mengeratkan pegangan terhadap tas selempangnya, kakinya terus berlari berusaha untuk menggapai pintu gerbang yang seharusnya ia lewati jam 7.45 menit pas, namun sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8.00.

Hinata berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya ketika berhasil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah, namun tidak seberuntung itu nasibnya karena kini ia menjadi tatapan empuk sang penjaga sekolah yang memegang cambuk serta didepan penjaga tersebut sudah terdapat beberapa murid yang tampak terlambat juga.

"Hey kau! Cepat kesini! Atur barisan!" dengan cepat, Hinata pun mengambil barisan paling belakang, ia kembali menstabilkan nafasnya sambil menatap orang-orang disekitarnya, dan tatapannya berhenti ketika menyadari seseorang berambut raven yang menatap kearahnya. Ya, Sasuke-senpai juga telat hari ini. Pipi Hinata kembali merona, ia hanya bisa tersenyum canggung ketika kembali mendapati senyum lembut dari Sasuke. Tak kuat dengan tatapan Sasuke, ia pun kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada sang penjaga sekolah. Oh good, si penjaga sekolah telah mengumandangkan hukuman untuk mereka, dan itu cukup untuk membuat para murid mengeluh. Tentu saja, masa' mereka dihukum untuk menarikan Mars Senam Sehat KHS. Senam konyol itu memang sengaja diperkenalkan ketika MOS, alasannya adalah untuk hukuman. Yah… setidaknya itu lebih ringan dari hukuman yang lain 'kan?

Music pun sudah di _play_ oleh penjaga sekolah, dan para murid pun mulai menarikan senam tersebut, terkecuali Hinata…..

Jangan bilang kalian lupa kalau Hinata tidak mengikuti MOS. Hinata menggaruk lengannya yang tak gatal ketika mendapati kilat tajam dari sang penjaga sekolah, si penjaga itu pun mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk menyingkir dari barisan, Hinata hanya menurut dan menyingkir. Seketika ia mengambil posisi, ia membelalakkan matanya. Seseorang itu sedang berjalan dan kini mengambil posisi disampingnya. Hinata menunduk dalam.

'mengapa Sasuke-senpai tidak dibarisan? Apakah ia juga tidak mengetahui senam ini? Ta-tapi dia kan OSIS?' Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya, lalu kemudian pipinya kembali merona ketika merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dan wangi maskulin Sasuke-senpai bisa tercium dari jarak yang dekat ini.

"Kau masih mengingat jimatku?" ujarnya seduktif, sontak Hinata memegangi dahinya. Sasuke terdengar terkekeh.

Keduanya terdiam ketika sang penjaga sekolah menghampiri dengan cambuk dan muka sangarnya. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain sambil menerima hukuman yang diberi penjaga sekolah.

Disinilah mereka, dengan alat bersih mereka masing-masing. Hinata memegang sapu lidi sedang Sasuke memegang lap kaca serta cairan pembersihnya. Mereka bekerja dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Hinata tidak habis pikir, ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke-senpai lebih banyak dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Hinata melirik Sasuke, ia tampak tenang sambil mengelap kaca. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan langsung melengos ketika tertangkap basah menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku tampan?"

Hinata diam.

"Kau tidak ingin mengetahui sesuatu tentangku?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Padahal ini kesempatan bagus untukmu."

Hinata kembali diam, dan Sasuke pun kembali kepekerjaannya.

"S-senpai…. S-sepertinya, ki-kita akan sekelas."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada antusias diantaranya, Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau menyeramkan. Secepat itukah kau menyusul kami? Cih…." Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya kesapu lidi lalu kemudian kembali ke aktifitasnya. Peluh kembali membasahi dahinya, ia pun mengusap segera sambil menatap ke langit. Berusaha melegakan dirinya sejenak dari pekerjaan ini, dan saat itu juga matanya menangkap sebuah ruangan yang berada di lantai 3 paling kanan. Ruangan luas itu membuatnya kembali teringat dengan kejadian yang ia lalui 1 minggu yang lalu. Hey…. Tunggu dulu. Hinata kembali melihat Sasuke yang tampak tenang. Jujur, ia ingin tau, dan penasaran.

"S-senpai…. A-aku bukan bermaksud i-ikut campur."

"Hn"

"Boleh a-aku bertanya?"

"Hn" entah apa arti kedua syllable itu, Hinata juga tak paham. Mungkin iya? Atau tidak?

"Dihari kita bertemu, a-apa yang se-senpai lakukan di-di sekolah ini?" Hinata bisa merasakan Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya walau Hinata tidak melihatnya langsung.

Lama mereka saling diam, hanya angin yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Apa kau sangat ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Ehm… k-kalau se-senpai tidak ingin….."

"Hanya hal biasa. Kau tau, aku OSIS yang sibuk." Gluk…. Hinata menelan saliva yang tercekat ditenggorokannya. Entahlah atau hanya perasaannya saja, ia merasa nada bicara Sasuke mendingin.

"S-senpai, a-aku merasa a-ada yang salah dengan perpustakaan di sekolah ini." Hinata mengutuk dirinya, ia memukul dahinya pelan, merutuki kebodohannya. Kini pundaknya mulai bergetar. Rasa penasaran Hinata memang tinggi.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" Hinata mendengar langkah Sasuke mendekat, sehingga membuat pundaknya semakin bergetar. "Tatap aku." Perintah Sasuke, sedang Hinata tak menanggapinya dan hanya berdiam diri. Hinata memejamkan matanya lalu tak lama kemudian dia merasakan puncak kepalanya diusap pelan.

"Kau bisa mampir kesana kapan saja." Bisik Sasuke sehingga membuat Hinata agak merinding. Sasuke kemudian menjauh sambil meraih sapu lidi yang Hinata pegang erat.

"Kau sudah selesai? Mau mampir sekarang?" haruskah Hinata meng-iyakan permintaan Sasuke? Hati kecilnya merasakan sebuah bahaya besar, namun disisi lain, batinnya memberontak untuk ikut.

Dan Hinata pun …. Telah mengambil jalan yang salah.

—HIS PAINLESS—

Perpustakaan tampak sepi seperti yang seharusnya. Jam belum menunjukkan jam istirahat, yah… walau istirahatpun tak akan pernah ada siswa yang mengunjungi perpus ini. Hinata kini sedang duduk disalah satu meja panjang sambil membaca sebuah buku yang telah lama menjadi wish list nya. Tak jauh dari posisinya, Sasuke tampak berdiri penuh karisma dengan kacamata yang baru hari ini Hinata lihat. Sasuke membereskan beberapa buku kembali ke tempatnya menurut indeks, bibirnya tampak mengatakan sesuatu, sedikit berbisik beberapa kali. Badannya begitu tegap dan dadanya mungkin yah…. Begitu menggoda kaum hawa. Wajahnya tampak lebih rupawan dengan kacamata tersebut. Benar-benar tidak bisa membuat Hinata berhenti berpikir jernih dan konsentrasi membaca bukunya. Sasuke berpaling kearah Hinata, sehingga membuat Hinata terkesiap dan melihat kearah bukunya. Terdengar kekehan dan juga langkah Sasuke yang mendekat, seketika buku Hinata pun ditarik Sasuke. Hinata terkesiap berusaha ingin mengambil buku tersebut namun Sasuke semakin menjauhkannya.

"Be-berikan senpai! A-aku ingin membacanya!"

"Apa yang kau baca Hinata? Bukumu saja terbalik." Pipi Hinata pun merah padam, ia segera menjauhkan dirinya sambil menggembungkan pipi tembamnya. Ia kembali duduk tenang, menatap sebal Sasuke yang masih terkekeh pelan. Sasuke menutup buku tersebut, lalu memberikannya kepada Hinata. Tatapan mereka bertemu seketika, keduanya terdiam, lalu Hinata mengambil inisiatif untuk kembali membaca buku—tentunya kini dengan keadaan yang benar. Hinata bisa merasakan langkah Sasuke menjauh menuju ke mejanya.

Batas waktu hukuman sebenarnya setelah istirahat, namun Sasuke dan Hinata melanggarnya. The Hell! Pekerjaan mereka juga telah selesai. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka membersihkan halaman belakang. Jadi sisanya mereka manfaatkan untuk menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Dan sekarang, jam istirahat telah selesai. Waktunya bagi Hinata dan Sasuke untuk kembali ke kelas mereka. Tentunya, kelas baru Hinata. Ia tidak lagi murid kelas X melainkan murid kelas XI.

"S-senpai….."

"Hinata, hentikan…."

"Eh?" tanda tanya besar muncul dari kepala Hinata, ia menatap Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil aku Sasuke-senpai lagi. Panggil aku Sasuke… atau Sasuke-kun."

Deg… jantung Hinata kembali berdetak cepat. Bolehkah? Memanggilnya sasu-kun? Lebih terdengar imut dan singkat. Hinata tersenyum simpul. Senyum Hinata hilang ketika merasakan kehadiran lelaki berambut blonde panjang dengan poni samping yang menutupi mata sebelahnya. Hinata masih bisa mengingat betapa kejamnya perlakuan lelaki itu kepadanya kemarin. Lelaki itu tampak menyeringai dan mendekat kearah Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Yo! Tofuru! Aku dengar kau mengambil kelas akselerasi juga." Ujarnya semangat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk murung. Merasa tak mendapat respon, Deidara mendesis kesal lalu mencengkeram lengan Hinata, hingga kini Hinata mendongak menatap kemata Deidara langsung. Mata lavender Hinata membelalak seketika mendapat seringaian dari Deidara.

"Ternyata kau cantik juga jika terlihat dari dekat."

Diam…. Semuanya terdiam. Termasuk Sasuke. Hinata. Maupun Deidara serta gank nya.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan, cepat masuk ke kelas kalian!" suara tersebut berhasil menginterupsi mereka, benar saja, sensei Iruka sudah memulai patroli nya. Dengan cepat, Deidara dan ganknya melepaskan Hinata dan pergi berlalu, sedang Sasuke dan Hinata masih terdiam. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu, lalu diikuti oleh Hinata. Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke. Seketika wajah Hinata murung.

Kelas baru yang dipenuhi 'mantan senpai' memang lebih menyeramkan dibanding kelas yang dipenuhi senpai. Itulah yang dipikiran Hinata. Benar saja, beberapa OSIS berada dikelas favorite ini XI a+. Hinata sebenarnya memang tak mau bersosialisasi, dan untungnya sesuai janji, Sakura menjadi teman sebangkunya, dan teman mengobrolnya. Sejauh ini baik-baik saja.

"Apa club yang akan kau ikuti Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura sambil kembali memakan sosis goreng yang ada dibekalnya. Hinata tampak berpikir.

"Aku tidak tau, menurut Sakura-chan, aku pantas masuk ke club mana?" kini Sakura yang berpikir.

"Aku belum terlalu mengenalimu Hinata, bolehkah aku mengetahui kelebihanmu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki kelebihan." Hinata menggigit roti melon nya kembali.

"Suaramu lembut, bisa kau nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu." Tanda tanya besar muncul dikepala Hinata.

"Lagu apa saja, cepat lakukan!" Hinata berusaha memikirkan beberapa lagu yang mungkin ia ketahui.

Hinata pun menyanyikan sedikit lirik dari lagu milik Fukui Mai. Sakura tampak menyimak dengan baik lalu kemudian berteriak sehingga membuat Hinata menjatuhkan roti melonnya karena kaget.

"Kau harus masuk club paduan suara!" ucap Sakura mantap, Hinata masih menatap sedih kearah roti melonnya, lalu kemudian mengiyakan ajakan Sakura.

Jam pelajaran telah habis, kini adalah jam nya pengembangan diri para siswa. Yap… mereka akan menghadiri club pilihan mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali Hinata yang kini sudah diseret oleh Sakura menuju club paduan suara. Hinata sangat yakin, club ini cukup popular, dilihat dari anggotanya yang tampak ramai. Kalau seandainya Hinata tau akan seperti ini, ia akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengatakan 'iya'.

Semua mata tertuju kearah Hinata dan Sakura, lebih tepatnya 'hanya' kearah Sakura. Hawa kepopuleran Sakura tercium Hinata. Yah…. Mungkin ini yang seharusnya Hinata sadari dari tadi. Ia berada dilevel yang berbeda dari Sakura. Saat Hinata ingin berlalu, tangannya telah ditahan oleh Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kearah Hinata, lalu memberi Hinata sebuah _wink._

"Dia akan menjadi lead vocal dua kita." Ucap Sakura semangat, seraya memperkenalkan Hinata. Oh no….. orang-orang kembali memberikan Hinata hidangan berupa tatapan dingin.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah melakukan test vocal. Apa kalian ingin mendengarnya? Hinata, cepat tunjukkan." Sakura mendesak Hinata, agak membuat Hinata risih, namun tatapan orang lebih membuatnya risih. Oke…. Cukup nyanyi dan dia bisa menghindari tatapan ini 'kan?

Hinata pun mulai menyanyikan sedikit lirik dari lagu yang kali ini adalah milik Nana Mizuki.

Lama Hinata mendapatkan respon sunyi sebelum mendapatkan tepukan yang meriah. Beberapa melihat Hinata kagum, ada yang berbisik-bisik, lalu ada yang mulai penasaran mengenai dirinya. Hinata mendesah lelah dalam hati. Ternyata memang semakin merunyamkan keadaan. Oh ayolahh…..

—HIS PAINLESS—

Tak…. Tak…. Tak…..

"Wahhh….. nice shoot Sasuke!" kembali, Sasuke menembak tepat kearah sasaran.

"Sekarang, giliran aku yang menunjukkan kepadamu, betapa hebatnya diriku, Sasuke!"

Berisik…. Itulah yang ada dibenak Sasuke setiap mendengar suara cempereng milik Naruto. Sasuke sudah sering memperingatinya tapi tetap saja, suara itu tak pernah berubah dari dulu sampai sekarang. Namun, saat didepan para kyouhai, lelaki bernama Naruto ini memang sempat menyaingi dirinya, dan anehnya suaranya juga tegas serta penuh wibawa. Naruto sudah mengambil anak panah baru, tampak beberapa kyouhai anggota club panahan meneriaki namanya.

"Cih…." Sasuke berdecih, melihat betapa sok-nya Naruto ketika menarik anak panah dari busur dan mulai membidik sasaran.

Tarik, Bidik, Tembak

"Ahhh….. sial! Meleset!" Naruto menggeram, Sasuke terkekeh.

"Kau bodoh sekali Naruto." Sasuke meletakkan busur ketempatnya kembali, Naruto merengut.

"Haruskah aku mentraktir roti melon lagi? Menyebalkan kau teme!" Sasuke mengibaskan rambutnya dengan tidak sengaja karena Naruto kembali memanggilnya dengan 'teme'. Para kyouhai tentunya yang masih berada disekitar arena terpesona, bahkan ada yang mimisan karena aksi Sasuke.

"Mungkin roti yang ini sangat berharga Naruto. Kau harus membelikanku." Dan Naruto pun cemberut serta mengomel tidak jelas sampai membuat telinga Sasuke memerah karenanya.

—HIS PAINLESS—

Hari yang panjang bagi Hinata, tapi setidaknya ia bisa merasakan hal-hal baru hari ini. Senyum merekah dari bibirnya.

"Hinata…" suara itu

Hinata membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Sasuke yang berjalan dengan langkah yang panjang kearahnya, seperti biasa, kedua tangannya ia selipkan disaku.

"Mau pulang?"

"Uhm…" Hinata mengangguk, bisa ia rasakan Sasuke memperkecil langkahnya, berusaha menyeimbangi langkah mungil miliknya, sehingga membuat Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Hinata menggeleng lemah.

Jarak bisa dikatakan tak terlalu dekat, namun hati mereka terikat, siapa yang tau?

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke

"Ti-tidak jauh dari sini, ba-bagaimana dengan sasu-kun?" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya sehingga membuat Hinata terkesiap juga, Hinata langsung menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya, "Ma-maaf….. kalau tidak suka tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kau memang menarik, Hinata." Dan pipi Hinata kembali merona. "Kita berlawanan arah."

"Eh?"

"Seharusnya aku pergi ke utara." Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Sasuke sebal. Sasuke juga terdiam, lalu kemudian tertawa menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Aku bercanda. Cepat beritau aku, dimana rumahmu." Hinata kembali berjalan, butuh waktu yang lama Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia hanya tidak yakin, apakah ia harus memberitahukan alamatnya? Tapi, itu terlalu beresiko.

Ada Neji disana…

Neji-nii…

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kemudian kembali menghentikan langkahnya menatap kearah Sasuke. "Pulanglah sasu-kun, rumahku hanya beberapa blok dari sini." Sasuke menatap tepat ke lavender Hinata. Lama ia menatap. "Tidak, aku akan memastikan kau aman."

"Sasu-kun, ti-tidak ada apa-apa di se-sekitar ini. Pulanglah." Muka Hinata tampak memohon, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu kemudian merogoh sesuatu, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas nya.

"Kau kelihatan lapar." Sasuke menyodorkan Hinata roti melon. Hinata melongo, lalu menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Ambillah. Aku tau kau sangat menginginkannya." Gluk…. Hinata menelan saliva yang tercekat ditenggorokannya. Darimana Sasuke tau kalau dirinya sangat menyukai roti melon? Hinata pun meraih roti tersebut lembut.

"A-arigatou nee….." Sasuke kembali memberikan Hinata sebuah senyuman hangat, sebelum kemudian membiarkan Hinata berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju rumahnya. Sasuke benar-benar memastikan Hinata menghilang dari penglihatannya dan seketika itu ia pun berbalik arah…. Ke utara.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Hinata bersembunyi disebuah gank, Hinata tampak memeluk roti melon pemberian Sasuke, matanya lirih melihat kepergian Sasuke.

"Gomen ne…. sasu-kun, demo…. Arigatou….." Hinata mencium roti melon tersebut, hatinya kembali berdesir.

—HIS PAINLESS—

"A….a….a…..do re mi fa sol la si do…..uhuk…uhuk….." Sakura mengelus tenggorokannya, tampak orang-orang disekitanya menunggu.

"Kesalahan teknis, bisakah kita mencobanya sekali lagi? Biarkan aku melakukan bagian ini." Sakura menunjuk bagian awal lagu yang memiliki nada tinggi. Salah seorang kyouhai tampak memutar bola matanya.

"Ada apa dengan suaramu hari ini, Sakura?" sapa guru Kurenai, selaku guru pembimbing club paduan suara. Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa, sensei. Kita lanjutkan saja."

Sakura kembali mencoba vokalnya namun sayangnya kembali terputus, dan malah membuatnya terbatuk hingga ia pun berlari menuju toilet yang satu-satunya berada diruangan paduan suara. Kurenai yang khawatir segera menyusul Sakura.

"Apa tenggorokanmu sedang kambuh?" tanya Kurenai pelan. Ia cukup dekat dengan Sakura, sebenarnya Kurenai juga mengajar vocal kepada Sakura secara khusus sebagai guru les. Yap, Kurenai mempunyai tempat les vocal sendiri.

"Kau makan apa Sakura?" Sakura berusaha menenangkan pernafasannya. Lalu kemudian menatap Kurenai. "Sensei… aku rasa aku harus check di RS lagi, bisakah sensei mohon tunggu aku. Aku sangat ingin berpartisipasi kali ini." Kurenai menatap nanar Sakura, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Hinata sedang mengembalikan buku yang ia baca ketika seorang kyouhai menyapanya. Dengan malas Hinata pun menanggapinya dan mengikuti langkah kyouhai tersebut. Sampailah ia ke sebuah ruangan yang ia ketahui adalah milik Pembina paduan suara, Kurenai Yuuhi sensei.

Hinata berdiri menatap datar kearah Kurenai yang malah sebaliknya tersenyum. "Ada apa sensei?"

"Oh ayolah, beginikah caramu menyapa mantan guru vocalmu?" Kurenai mendekat lalu memberi pelukan hangat kepada Hinata. "Bagaimana keadaan keluargamu?"

"Yah….. begitulah" ragu menjawab 'baik-baik saja'

"Baguslah." Apanya sensei?

"Kudengar kau juga mengikuti paduan suara sebagai lead vocal 2. Aku tidak terkejut, mengetahui antusiasmu ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi, Hinata-chan." Mengungkit masa lalukah sensei? Indah ya? Masa lalu ku…

Kurenai memberikan Hinata sebuah brosur, Hinata ragu-ragu menerimanya. "Seharusnya kau tadi datang, dengan begitu kau mengetahui apa yang harus kau lakukan. Hinata-chan, 2 hari lagi akan diadakan kunjungan dari sekolah Suna High School. Paduan suara memiliki peran yang cukup besar disini."

"Aku menolak. Kan ada Sakura-chan." Tegas Hinata, namun kemudian ia mendapati tangan Kurenai yang meraih pergelangannya.

"Kalau kau membiarkan Sakura menyanyi kali ini, maka tenggorokannya harus diangkat."

"Apa?" mata Hinata membelalak, Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan hal tersebut kepadanya.

"Dia memiliki radang dan alergi. Memang menyusahkan sekali, jika seorang penyanyi memiliki banyak gangguan. Hinata, aku tidak punya pilihan lain, jadilah lead vocal 1 untuk sementara."

"Tidak mau." Hinata kembali menolak, mana mungkin ia mengambil peran yang sangat sahabatnya inginkan bukan?

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh Hinata-chan? Kau akan kehilangan kesempatan besar untuk bersinar. Kau tau Suna High School itu muridnya dari kalangan mana kan?"

Aku tidak tergiur sensei….

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kemudian benar-benar berlalu. Kurenai menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Mungkin hanya ini satu-satunya cara…" bisik Kurenai kemudian tanpa terdengar oleh siapapun.

—HIS PAINLESS—

Suna High School, sekolah elite dan terkenal berasal dari daerah gersang namun subur Suna. Berbeda namun tak jauh sama seperti Konoha High School. Suna High School sekolah negeri, diakui pemerintah, terkenal karena kehebatannya di amerika, tersehat di suna, terkeren di suna, terfavorite di suna, tercerdas di suna, dengan lebih dari 100.000 alumni yang diterima diperguruan tinggi favorite (iklan sekolah) #author bodoh. Lupakan…

Yap, perbedaannya dan persamaannya bahkan bisa dilihat dari atas menara tokyo. Menyadari semakin buruknya Konoha High School, pemerintah pun ingin melakukan perombakan sebelum kemudian sekolah ini benar-benar ditutup oleh mereka. Sekolah ini akan mendapat pelatihan dari para OSIS dan Pembina OSIS Suna High School selama seminggu. Acara penyambutan pun harus dibuat besar-besaran. Karena itu semua orang terlihat sangat sibuk, terutama OSIS Konoha High School. Naruto dan Sasuke yang biasanya selalu menongkrong ditempat yang tidak jelas, kini menetap hingga menginap disekolah demi persiapannya, Deidara yang biasanya merayu cewek kini juga sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, beberapa OSIS yang lainnya pun juga sangat sibuk, pilih…. Sibuk sekarang, atau dipermalukan dimasa depan?

Kesibukan mereka terkecuali Sakura yang kini sedang dirawat, dan juga Hinata yang entah apa yang selalu ia kerjakan. Ia selalu saja berada di perpustakaan membuka-buka buku. Tak lupa ia selalu mengunjungi Sakura di rumah sakit.

Hari-H

Semua siswa Konoha High School diwajibkan berada dilapangan menyambut kedatangan Suna High School. Namun Hinata tidak peduli, ia masih tetap bersarang diperpustakaan. Entah mengapa satu guru pun tak pernah memeriksa perpustakaan ini.

Well, Hinata tidak peduli mengenai hal tersebut. Yang penting baca buku sekarang!

Upacara penerimaan pun sudah dimulai, satu demi satu rangkaian acara terlewati dengan sukses. Kini, giliran anak paduan suara yang menampilkan keagungan mereka. Dengan bangganya mereka berbaris. Membentuk sebuah setengah lingkaran. Dirijen keluar dari barisan dan maju ke posisi yang paling depan memberi salam kepada para penonton, lalu setelah itu dengan tegas mengangkat tangannya.

Music dimainkan, tangan dirijen bergerak, dimulai dengan iringan para vocal, begitu merdu….. tunggu dulu

Mata Hinata membelalak lebar, ia beranjak dari duduk tenangnya menuju kedepan jendela besar perpustakaan yang mengantarkan dirinya bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ditampilkan disana.

Kini, giliran sang lead vocal yang menyanyikan bagiannya, dan seketika… badan Hinata melemas, buku yang ia pegang pun jatuh begitu saja. Kaki mungilnya pun tanpa sadar langsung berlari keluar perpustakaan. Ia turun ke lantai 1, dan berdiri melihat betapa menjijikkannya penampilan didepannya. Sungguh menjijikkan dan memuakkan. Oh god, mengapa Kurenai sensei begitu kejam.

Yang benar saja….

"Aku tidak ada pilihan lain, Hinata-chan." Hinata tersentak, ia temukan Kurenai yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Kini kau bisa merasakan betapa bagusnya dirimu walau tidak bernyanyi secara live bersama mereka Hinata-chan. Dengan senang hati aku akan menjadi guru vocalmu lagi."

"Diam sensei….." Hinata menatap geram kearah Kurenai. "Pantas saja, paduan suara KHS tak tenar. Itu semua karena kau guru pembimbingnya." Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Hinata langsung berlari. Ia tak kuat melihat hal tersebut.

Dengan cepatnya Hinata berlari kearah rumah sakit dimana Sakura dirawat. Dibukanya pintu dan mendapati Sakura yang sedang menonton upacara penerimaan itu dari ipad mininya. Sakura mendapati kehadiran Hinata, dan ia hanya tersenyum… nanar

"Sa-Sakura….chan…"

"Kenapa tidak stand by? Kali saja, mereka ingin memanggilmu."

"Aku tidak memerlukannya… Sakura-chan…."

Air mata tampak keluar dari pelupuk mata Sakura, mata emerald nya sudah tertutupi cahaya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan melakukannya! Kenapa kau sia-siakan kesempatan emas ini!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa memukulmu Sakura-chan! Aku tidak menyetujuinya dari awal, itu hanya video Misa ku tahun kemarin!"

"Tapi itu dirimu Hinata-chan, mau tahun kemarin atau sekarang….."

"Sakura…chan…" tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi. Lama Hinata menatap Sakura.

"Pergi… aku butuh istirahat." Disertai isakan, Sakura melempar Hinata dengan bantal nya. Hinata merasakan sakit dihatinya…

Tunggu dulu

Sakit hati? Bagaimana bisa ia merasakan sakit?

Oh inikah sakit hati?

Hinata menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Sakit?" bisik Hinata lirih. Melihat Sakura menangis membuatnya sakit. Ternyata rasa sakit itu semenarik ini.

Mendengar jeritan Sakura semakin menjadi, Hinata pun segera pergi. Ia tak ingin menjadi penyebab tenggorokan Sakura di operasi.

Hinata masih duduk dibangku depan kamar Sakura, ia tampak menatap kosong kamar rawat Sakura.

"Okaa-san… apa aku sembuh?"

 _Now you know how hurt you feel… isn't it good baby?_

—HIS PAINLESS—

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **NB : Kepanjangan ch.1**

 **Awalnya sih pengen buat twoshoot, tapi kayaknya butuh pengembangan lagi… ehehehehhehehe….. reader, aku tak sanggup membuat lemon, mohon jangan diminta ya….. aku membuat ini rated M karena ada psikopat nya… kalau untuk eheM eheM nya aku tak akan sanggup buat, mungkin hanya sekilas dikit tapi ga jelas aja, seperti bagian yang diatas hanya aku utarakan dengan 'kenikmatan' saja. Yap….. eheM eheM jahannaM tak mau aku buat jelas. Hanya sepatah atau dua kalimat, lima kalimat dah…. Aku harap kalian mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan… ehehehehhehehe**

 **Ditambah mau bulan puasa…**

 **Btw wonder pengen buat satu ff yang bertemakan sasuhina di pesantren itu gimana sih…. Wkwkwkkwwk #tema muslim….. tapi belum dapat plot #ngomong aja #curcol #banyak pikiran tapi ga dibuat #author aneh**

 *****abaikan**

 **Yaudahlah… cherioooo…**

 **-WONDER-**


End file.
